The Game
by Awkward Alex
Summary: Horace Mantis just won the softball tournament and Macy and Joe have a little moment, well you get what i mean. MM&JL. JONAS fic.


**A/N: **Hey readers, and others I just watched this one movie and it had a really cute scene so I thought about writing this one shot, but only this one part will be from this movie. Please enjoy, and thanks very much. Also Please R&R. Besides you know you want to. Oh and dear readers if you are currently reading The One, well I am truly sorry for the delay I have some of chapter 10 written but I need to figure out what is going to happen next and how many chapters I should write. Anyway, there might be a sneak peek on chapter 10, and THANKS.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**The Game**

"And Horace Mantis...wins!" the announcer commented.

Today was the softball tournament and Horace Mantis' team was competing against 9 other teams. They were in the finals and the team had just won so now most people were leaving the stands. But 4 people were coming in, a girl and three boys. They were looking for their friend until...they finally found her.

Macy Misa was packing her things, like water bottles and an extra top, plus her sweater. She was a little bummed that the three Lucas Brothers didn't show, but Macy completely understood, with them being famous and all. _But at least Stella was there, _she thought. _But then again why wouldn't they come? I mean don't they love sports? Well whatever._

Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick made their way towards Macy. Once they were close enough Stella tapped her on the shoulder and when Macy did turn around she basically fainted, knowing that the Lucas Brothers were there about to congratulate her.

For Macy she was shocked beyond belief, by seeing her four friends coming to say hi. But then as always she fainted, not really sure of what was going to happen next.

Joe, Nick, and Kevin went into a panic. Sure this had happened many times before, but they still freaked out. Well just a bit, a tiny bit to be exact.

----------

After 10 minutes of waiting for Macy to wake up, she finally did. Now Horace Mantis' star athlete was looking around trying to find her friends with her eyes. Then she heard voices in the distance:

"No Joe, we'll just say congratulations and then we'll leave with her, of course" Nick stated.

"OK, whatever. Just don't say that in front of her"

"Of who?" asked Stella, curiosity getting the better of her?

"No one!" Joe almost yelled.

"Hey Macy" Kevin said cheerfully.

"Hi Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Stella" they all replied.

"So congratulations." Nick said, happy that his school had won.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that our school won compared to those losers" Stella shared.

"And I'm glad that no one noticed me" Frankie said grumpily.

"You were here this whole time!" asked Joe in disbelief.

"No really" muttered Frankie.

"Why are you always sarcastic to us?" Nick asked.

"Because I love bothering you all" was Frankie's reply.

"But why do you _love_ to bother us?" questioned Kevin.

"He doesn't get it does he?" asked Nick.

"No he does not" Joe answered.

"Guys remember we have to go" Stella spoke through clenched teeth, pointing in a direction.

"Stella the exit's that way" Macy corrected pointing to a new direction.

"Of course"

The four of them started to make their way out, but when the two teenagers that didn't follow weren't looking they hid behind the wall.

"Aren't we going to follow them" Macy asked, trying to break the awkwardness between them, especially since she liked Joe better out of the three Lucas brothers, which were famous.

"In a minute" was Joe's reply. He then turned towards her and stared at her.

"No offense, or anything, but you staring at me is really scaring me" Macy said.

Joe Lucas just kept on staring at her, and then said:

"I might kiss you"

"I might be bad at it" Macy whispered, half in shock and well shock.

"That's not possible" Joe said before leaning in. The kiss was sweet, caring and gentle, not rough or aggressive. Instantly Joe wrapped his arms around Macy's waist while she put her arms around his neck. Both were in a trance, wanting this to last forever, but someone coughed and they broke apart.

Meanwhile...

When they were making out, Stella and the three brothers were amazed at how Joe acted so cool and calm.

"Finally, I mean how long he has had that crush on Macy" Stella said.

"I knew it" Frankie cheered.

"Knew what?" Nick asked confused.

"That he liked her. He's not really good at hiding his emotions"

"Really" Kevin said, a plan forming in his head. _This plan will embarrass him, too bad tomorrow's not a school day. _Kevin thought.

Frankie coughed loud enough so that his brother and his crush would hear.

They immediately pulled away staring at each other, in wonder, and amazement.

"So who's up for pizza?" Nick asked, clearly ignoring the new couple and rubbing his stomach so that it wouldn't growl anymore.

The End unless you dear readers want me to continue it, but if you do you'll have to review. Thanks.

Oh and here's a sneak peek of chapter ten- the one.

"_Or maybe you just haven't found the right guy, or you already know him you just don't realize it" and with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up the school steps. _

That's all sorry you'll just have to wait. Thanks again. Also because I might not write anything for tomorrow, then Happy Thanksgiving.

Alex.


End file.
